The present invention generally relates to an improved pour spout, or fitment, commonly used on paperboard, gable top liquid containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a linerless fitment having a thin frangible, tamper evident (TE), tear-away seal, integral with the inside the fitment opening.
Tamper evident seals as used on gable top containers typically have a xe2x80x9cpull-ringxe2x80x9d device attached to the frangible sealing membrane by a connecting post. The consumer pulls on the pull ring to break and remove the seal. A common complaint with such tear-away seals has been directed to the amount of force necessary to initially break and remove the seal. It has been discovered that the force necessary to break and remove the tear-away TE seal is directly dependent upon the geometry and location of the post connecting the pull ring to the TE seal.
By the present invention an improved post geometry has been developed to reduce the force required to break and remove the TE seal or disk from the fitment. An improved pull ring geometry has also been developed to improve grasping the ring. These improvements are considered important for the easy opening feature for consumer convenience.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an easy opening fitment spout that incorporates an integral tamper evident, ring pull seal that exhibits an opening force of 5 pounds or less to remove the TE seal.